Fallen Angel
by PrayerWeed
Summary: Rating is for caution. Sora is returning home after Castle Oblivion, but what is bothering Riku, why won't he return home with Sora?
1. Part 1Growing Dim

I do not own Riku or any other Square Enix or Disney Characters. I do however own the words to Fallen Angel, Dark Slide, and Depth of Black and if you steal them, I will be angry and send my Hex Karma Creatures after you! BTW, I haven't played KH 1 or finished Reverse/Rebirth so bear with me! It is my version of Riku so deal!

Part 1-Growing Dim

You are so much like a fallen angel  
Half light half dark  
Living in the twilight  
Fading sun, pale moon, light stars  
In the morning, you see no light  
Beautiful fallen angel  
Guide to the night  
Lovely lost soul  
Fade into black  
All grows dim in the night

Riku sighed, shaking his head. He looked up at the king and then over to Sora. "I'm sorry, but I can't go back Sora, not yet…"

Sora looked puzzled, "But why not Riku? Why can't you come home?" he asked, taking a step to his friend.

"I'm not ready yet, and if His Majesty will allow, I would like to stay here with him, until my heart feels right about returning home," he said, shaking his head again. "I'm sorry Sora, but it's not time for me to return home, you go and tell Kairi that I'm alright."

"But I promised her I'd bring you back!" Sora exclaimed, grabbing Riku by his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER?" he demanded, looking Riku forcefully in the eye.

Riku placed his hands lightly on his friend's shoulders, looking down at the floor. "Sora, calm down, please," he begged, looking back up at his friend. "I've already thought of that, I wrote her a letter, explaining myself, just go and give it to her…please?"

Sora took a deep breath and nodded. "If that's what you want," he said, stepping back to look at Riku.

Riku nodded slightly, pulling a letter out of his back pocket. "Yes, it's what I want Sora, and again, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Sora said, taking the letter from Riku and putting it into his pack. "I'll see you again, won't I?"

"Count on it!" Riku said, laughing, a smile crossing his face.

Sora sighed, walking along the shore of his home; he looked out over the waves, smiling slightly as he listened to the noises of the island, his island.

He heard footsteps in the sand behind him and turned to face Kairi, "Hello Sora," she said, smiling at him before a frown crossed her face. "Where's Riku?"

"He stayed at Disney Castle. He said it wasn't the right time for him to return home. He also told me to give you this," he said, reaching into his pack and holding the letter out to her.

She took it, biting her lower lip. "I'm glad you're home…"

"I'm glad to be home," he said, watching as she turned and ran towards her house, the letter unopened, clutched tightly in her hand.

Kairi ran into her room, closing the door and sitting on her bed, opening the letter with shaky hands, and reading, Riku's voice filling her head.

_"Dear Kairi,_

_I'm sorry I didn't come home with Sora, but I'm not ready. I'm still getting used to the darkness in my soul. Thank you for helping me while I was in Castle Oblivion, I don't know if you remember, but you spoke to me when I thought the Light was going to envelope me, you showed me that I was both Light and Dark in one form, that I was Twilight, and I thank you. When I return home, I will be changed; I want you to be prepared, because I am here at Disney Castle grappling with my feelings and my hatred of the dark, I didn't want to burden you with that which is why I didn't come home._

_I will return, don't worry._

_Your Dear Friend,  
Riku"_

Kairi smiled, laughing softly. "Riku," she muttered, laying back against her bed. "You are such a fallen angel."

Riku tossed in his bed, troubled dreams filling his mind. He shot up in bed, sweat pouring down his face and back, making the white t-shirt he wore stick to his body. "Sora, Kairi," he whispered, holding his head in his hands. "What's happening to me?"


	2. Part 2

I do not own Riku or any other Square Enix or Disney Characters. I do however own the words to Fallen Angel, Dark Slide, and Depth of Black and if you steal them, I will be angry and send my Hex Karma Creatures after you! BTW, I haven't played KH 1 or finished Reverse/Rebirth so bear with me! It is my version of Riku so deal!

Part 2-What's Wrong with Me

...  
This is no time for weeping  
All my friends are sleeping  
While I waste away in this place  
This dark slide took over my life  
No freedom from my own pain  
This darkness seeps into my soul  
In this Twilight that you'll never know  
Is a dark slide fading into my dreams?  
It seems that I am falling  
Farther into myself  
...

The king looked at Riku, puzzled. "Is something wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on Riku's shoulder.

Riku shook his head. "Sort of," he said, sighing. "I don't understand it, I'm embracing both darkness and light, yet I still feel torn in two. I had a horrible dream last night, it was so real…" his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes, images flooding his mind.

_"RIKU, PLEASE NO!" Kairi yelled, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Sora was lying on the ground, unconscious behind her._

_"I'm sorry Kairi, but I have no choice," he said, plunging his sword into her before looking at Sora who was beginning to stir._

_"Ri-riku…" he muttered, opening his eyes ad Riku stood over him._

_"Farewell, old friend," Riku said, driving his sword into Sora's heart. "I'm sorry."_

_"Good job Riku. You've done all that I asked," a voice said, a man with black flowing hair stepping from the shadows._

_"Lord Rinash," he said, kneeling down, "I have upheld my end of the bargain, now it is your turn. How do I merge the darkness with the light?"_

_The man began to laugh and pulled out a giant blade. "You don't," he said, plunging the blade into Riku's chest. "You can't, not now, not ever."_

"Riku, snap out of it!" the king said, looking at his friend worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No, I'm not alright…" he said, sighing. "That dream I had…I killed Sora and Kairi to figure out how to merge light and dark into twilight. It was scary…because then the one I killed them for, he killed me…" Riku said, looking off into the distance.

"Don't worry Riku; we won't let anything like that happen."

...  
Sora sighed, looking out at the water, skipping a stone through it. "Hey!" Kairi called, laughing as she ran up to him. "So this is where you've been all day!"

Sora nodded. "Yep, been here since before sunrise, and I haven't left all day."

"Oh, well, what have you been doing here all by yourself?"

"Thinking…about Riku…and the darkness…"

"Sora," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder and smiling. "Don't think on it, Riku's going to be alright, and he'll come home some day," she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Sora placed his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears off. "Don't cry, please," he said, hugging her. "You're too special to me, please don't be upset…"

She looked up at Sora and smiled. "Alright Sora," she whispered, burying her head in his shoulder.

...  
Riku smiled, busying himself with the practice dummy he had fashioned that hung in the courtyard. He'd made it in the likeness of the man from his dreams. He combined his darkness with light rather well considering he's only been working on it for a week.

He turned slightly at the sound of someone in the bushes and sighed, wiping his brow on his shirt that he had taken off about an hour ago. "Is someone there?" he said nervously.

He gasped as a beautiful young girl walked out of the bushes, her black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "Sorry to have startled you, but His Majesty asked me to come get you, supper's ready," she said, smiling at him.

"Oh, alright," he said, smiling. "I'm Riku," he added, pulling his shirt back on.

"I'm Cassandra," she said, laughing softly as she reached behind her back. "HAH!" she exclaimed, pointing a bright steel blue blade at him.

"Whoa! What is that all about?" he asked, pulling his blade back.

"Just testing you!" she said, putting her blade back in it's sheath on her back. "Come on or we'll be late for dinner!"


End file.
